


I Will Wait for You

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Makoto leaves for college Haruka's fixed point in life is gone until Rei steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song I Will Wait for You by Mumford and Sons

Haruka had never given much thought as to what he was going to do after high school. 

That is until he suddenly realized he was standing with Makoto getting their picture taken by Kou as Rei held back a sobbing Nagisa Haruka during his graduation day. It finally hit him that he had no course of action and for once that scared him. His third year had been a bit of a blur but once Haruka had settled down in the peacefulness of his home he was able to reflect on the years that had passed. He had many amazing memories with his friends that he’d cherish forever. Festivals, night time bonfires that were probably illegal, sneaking into swimming pools, getting kicked out of multiple aquariums, and other stupid adventures that made Haruka smile fondly to himself. He rolled over and grabbed his phone as it began to buzz. He opened it and read the text from Makoto.

 **Haru-chan I got accepted into that university in Tokyo!**

Haruka blinked once twice then a third time before he re-read the message. He had completely forgotten that Makoto was heading off to University. His mind had blocked out all those nights Makoto spent researching different schools and applying to them. Denial. Haruka knew that's what it was. Makoto had always been a steady point in his life the one thing he could always hold onto when he felt like everything else was gone. After his parents left Haruka had thought he had no one till Makoto showed up to check on him his first day alone.

Now Makoto was leaving, that fixed point was gone and Haruka was falling.

 

\--

 

Makoto left sometime in the middle of the next year. Haruka had done his best to spend as much time with Makoto without being impossibly over bearing. Makoto was patient with him sensing the anxiety Haruka didn’t dare show. They had more sleepovers than ever and Makoto even went swimming in the ocean with Haru. He felt a little guilty about that one though. Like his selfishness and inability to let go had drove his friend to step drastically out of his comfort zone. So Haruka just stuck to making as many wonderful ocean-free memories as possible. 

Seeing Makoto off was painful and even though Makoto promised to call (if Haruka promised to actually keep his phone on his person) Haruka knew it wouldn’t help much. Just hearing his voice wasn’t anywhere close to the real thing. Makoto apologized to Nagisa, Rei, and Kou for the fact he was going to miss their graduation. Haruka didn’t know what to say or if he could even talk. He felt sick but kept on a brave face. He wouldn't make Makoto worry right before a huge point in his life. His lack of conversation skills didn’t help either as he awkwardly stood there thinking of something anything to say. Thankfully with Makoto he didn’t need to talk much the two embraced in a tight hug and then he was gone. 

 

\--

 

Haruka isn’t sure how he got home. One moment he’s standing at the train station, next he’s on his knees sobbing, and now he’s sitting on his bed staring at the wall. He rubs at his face frustrated at himself for crying like that. He didn’t know he had it in him to even do something like that but hey when your childhood friend leaves you it brings out interesting things in a person.

He freezes at the sound of clattering from his kitchen. Sliding silently out of his bed Haruka grabbed a snow globe that his parents had sent him and holds it tightly in his hands. He makes his way to his kitchen ready to take down whoever thought they could just interrupt his brooding like that. Haruka stops short at the sight of Rei in a spare apron fixing tea. 

“Rei?” Haruka blurts out as he sets the snow globe down. Rei spins around spilling hot tea on his hand. Rei yelps and quickly runs his hand under cold water. Haruka feels awful for scaring him like that and goes to check if he’s okay. Haruka grabs Rei’s hand gently and examines it not sure what he's even supposed to be looking for. Rei is muttering something about how to treat burns and suddenly Haruka is kissing his hand where it’s the most red. He doesn’t know why he did that it just seemed like the thing to do. Once his common sense catches up with his brain Haruka looks up at Rei. His face is red and he’s nervously adjusting his glasses.

“What was that for?” Rei asks after a while.

“I don’t know. Didn't think about it. Did you hate it?” 

“No nothing like that I was just.. Surprised. It felt nice thank you Haruka-senpai.”

“Haruka. I’m not your senpai anymore.” Haruka corrected with fake sternness though it sounded plain stern.

“Y-Yes Haruka.”

\--

Rei told him over tea and a quick dinner prepared from the few things Haruka had in his home that he was the one who brought him home. After Haruka broke down everyone was panicking and trying to calm him down. After getting out of the crowed train station Rei offered to be the one to take him home since he was strong as well as tall enough to carry Haruka if he needed to be. Luckily Rei only had to carry him up to his room. Haruka had been unresponsive to all of Rei’s attempts at conversation but Rei didn’t mind much. He understood the older boy's position.

Once Haruka was in his room Rei texted everyone to let them know all was okay. He couldn’t bring himself to leave just yet. He wanted to be sure Haruka was okay and at least ate something before bed. So he scrounged around his Senpai’s home looking for whatever food he had and began preparing a meal. As he finished making tea for them was when Haruka startled him. 

Haruka apologized for all the trouble to which Rei told him sternly to not apologize. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for that’s what friends are for. You needed help and I was more than happy to supply it don’t ever be sorry for feeling sad and showing that you are.” Rei huffed angrily that Haruka would even think he was somewhat in the wrong. Haruka felt his throat constrict at Rei’s words feeling lie the luckiest person in the world to have a friend like Rei. Maybe it was the tea, the upcoming summer, or Rei’s earnest gaze with a smile to match but Haru felt extremely warm. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded to Rei unable to form words.

“Thank you Rei.” He whispered after a long time

“Anytime Haruka.” 

After the dishes were all washed Rei decided it was time to go home now convinced Haruka was okay. Except Haruka didn’t want his to leave just yet. He mulled over asking him to stay but every time he tried to ask he clammed up. As Rei was shrugged into his jacket was when Haruka finally forced himself to act. He reached out and grabbed Rei’s hand stopping him from picking up his shoes.

“Haruka?”

“Don’t.” Haruka took a deep breath and continued nervously. “Don’t leave just yet… please stay over? If you’re okay with that.” Haruka missed the look of excitement and happiness that flashed in Rei's eyes at Haruka’s request. Rei grabbed Haruka’s hand in his own and agreed to stay with him. Luckily it was a weekend and he wouldn’t have to worry about school. Sending his parents a text stating he was staying over all night since his friend needed him Rei followed Haruka to the back of his home. 

Haruka grabbed some spare clothes for Rei to wear and handed them to him. Rei thanked him and slipped into the bathroom to change. All of them had spare toothbrushes at each other’s home since they were always having sleep overs so Rei didn't have to worry about such things. Once Rei was finished Haruka entered in after him and washed up. He spent more time willing his heart to stay calm than actually getting ready for bed.

Rei had already pulled out the futon and was setting it up when Haruka finally left the bathroom. Rei smiled at him which made Haru blush slightly and turn away. Once everything was set up they turned out the lights and climbed under the covers. Haruka hadn’t realized how tired he was till he was snugly in bed. With quiet good nights and wishes of sweet dreams both boys fell asleep.

Neither knew how they ended up tangled in each others arms and snuggled on Haruka’s small bed but they didn’t really care. It felt nice and they both felt safe and content.

 

\--

 

Rei was now the constant presence of Haruka’s life. After that night Rei had personally made it part of his day to check up on Haruka. If it was to make sure Haruka was eating properly or for the cuddling sessions they always seemed to have when Rei visited neither really cared. Haruka was grateful for the company Rei had to offer. He didn't force Haruka to talk if he didn't want to. He was completely content with just a quiet afternoon of cuddling and watching movies or reading.

Soon cuddling turned into kisses and kisses turned to full make out sessions, and those heated moments soon ended in nights of moaning each other’s name in pure bliss. Every time Haruka woke up tangled in his sheets with Rei’s body next to him made him feel like life wasn't as boring as he originally though it was. It was hard to stay sad when Rei prepared them breakfast with only a shirt covering his body.

 

\--

 

Haruka was sitting in a cafe when it happened. He had been idly doodling in a sketch book Rei had bought for him when a man approached him. He noticed Haruka’s drawings and asked him if he was interested in a small project. Haruka was close to saying "no thank you" but suddenly switched his answer and asked what the project was. The man explained that he’d like some illustrations done and gave him his business card rushing out with an apology as he was late for some meeting of some sort.

When Haruka showed Rei the card his boyfriend immediately set to work to verify if it was authentic. Haruka realized that he never once thought about doing that and was thankful that Rei was always so thoughtful. After an hour of research and phone calls Rei told him the man was indeed the real deal. He advised Haruka to hear the man out and think about the offer. Haruka was unsure and requested Rei to go with him. Rei was shocked at this as Haruka was rarely nervous about things but quickly agreed. It was a show of trust and openness that not many got to see. 

For once Haruka had a goal in his life. It was a small one but it was a goal nonetheless.

\--

Haruka was so caught up in Rei and doing work for that man that he hadn’t even realized that Rei was graduating soon. It had taken him by surprise once again. Haruka knew that Rei wasn’t going to be staying in Iwatobi. He was too bright and had too much potential to waste time here. It was only obvious that he'd be heading out to get the best out of life. They hadn’t talked about it much as it was a sore topic and Haruka was a whip about it. Instead they did their best to enjoy each other while they had the chance. One night while curled up in Rei’s arms they finally had the dreaded conversation. 

“Haruka.”

“Hm?”

“I wanted you to know that I got accepted to my school of choice.” Rei whispered. Haruka didn’t respond instead curling into a tighter ball on Rei’s chest. “It’s in Tokyo.” The blue haired boy finally finished. Haruka knew this was coming so he didn’t understand why it hurt so damn much. This was worse than when Makoto had left. They didn’t talk for the rest of the night. The next morning Haruka hadn’t come to terms with it but he let Rei know that he supported his choice.

So when graduation day arrived Haruka was there with a smile and a stuffed butterfly. Rei was beyond happy to see him there and showered him with kisses despite being in public. Haruka was more than happy to return the kisses with full force. Nagisa and Kou cheered them on from the sidelines happy that they had each other. 

 

\--

 

When it came time for Rei to leave Haruka couldn’t really describe how he felt. He was upset yes but his boyfriend was going off to make a life for himself. Haruka briefly wondered if that life included him but he knew that answer. They had talked about it properly the night of Rei’s graduation what they planned to do. While Rei was furthering his education Haruka would spend that time making money with his art and deciding what he wanted to do. Rei promised to support any choice Haruka made even if he wasn’t a part of it. Haruka pinched Rei’s arm at such a suggestion.

They had gotten there early and spent the time holding hands discreetly and stealing kisses when possible. All too soon Rei’s train arrived and he was boarding it bidding his friends a tearful farewell. Haruka watched as his boyfriend left in a similar fashion to Makoto. He waved until the train was out of sight and once it was Haruka stood there for a long time just staring. It hurt. It hurt like hell to watch him go but Haruka wasn't going to get in the way of Rei's future. He could wait for years if he had to. This was Rei he was talking about of course. 

Haruka still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. The only thing he was sure of was that he wanted Ryuugazaki Rei to be a big part of it.


End file.
